fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Dexter
Dexter is the younger brother of Dee Dee, and the main protagonist of Dexter's Laboratory. He is a boy genius and is fully devoted to science, but he is also very arrogant and takes great pride in his intelligence. In the series, he has a lab behind his bookshelf, where he performs experiments and creates inventions, which usually leads to trouble for him and his surroundings. His lab is usually devastated by his sister Dee Dee who just wants to play with his inventions. Dexter inadvertently created the Chupacabra, but this causes some confusion concerning the chupacabra in The Secret Saturdays and in The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. FusionFall Prior to FusionFall Prior to FusionFall, Dexter has asserted himself as a world famous genius and inventor, and can sometimes seem like the leader in the fight against Fuse. Before he hit his teenage years, Dexter founded his company, DexLabs, and became more and more withdrawn therefore after. Computress, Dexter's robotic assistant became his only companion. Worlds Collide In the manga, it states that after the first Terrafusers landed on Earth, Dexter finally came out of seclusion and teamed up with ten-year-old Ben Tennyson, Professor Utonium, Blossom, Bubbles, Dee Dee, Numbuh Five, Numbuh Two, Mac, Bloo, and his arch-rival, Mandark, to defend Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends from the Fusion Spawn invaders. Dexter developed plans for an Electronic Pulse Cannon to disable the Terrafusers. Unfortunately, two key parts to the EPC were in the custody of both his nemesis, Mandark, and the villain, Mojo Jojo. Mojo's part was recovered without a hitch, but Mandark refused to hand over his part unless he could oversee the construction of the EPC. Dexter reluctantly agreed and formed an uneasy alliance with his rival. Unfortunately, Mandark was distracted by his infatuation with Dee Dee, and made a fatal error in programming the EPC, causing it to jam at a crucial moment. Dexter was able to fix the error, and fired the cannon at the main Terrafuser, but not before it shot a signal that brought Planet Fusion to Earth. War Against Fuse The Future At an unspecified time, the Hero has enlisted in a DexLabs time travel project. Before Dexter can program a destination into the machine, Dee Dee messes up the project (with her most famous line, "Ooooh! What does this button do?"), and sends the Hero into the far future where Planet Fusion's invasion has almost completely overtaken Earth. Dexter appears briefly and helps the Hero fight off his/her first Fusion, Fusion Buttercup. He is seen earlier helping Numbuh One, but disappears after Tech Square is devoured by the Fusion Invasion, signifying that he was lost after Tech Square fell. However, a transmission sent to the remaining heroes by Dexter states that he is "fine", and that everyone needs to work together to repair the Time Machine so that they can send the player to The Past. The Past Dexter can be found in Tech Square in front of DexLabs, alongside Computress. He has constructed a home for his parents on top of his company building in order to protect them after Fusion Spawns started appearing around his old house in Genius Grove. However, his old lab there is still a Fusion target, in which Fusion Monsters are continuously attempting to gain access to the technology found within. His robots, the Dexbots, are found all over the world, whether they are running Infected Zone warp pads or getting involved with Missions. Dexter as a Guide Dexter serves as one of the four guides players can choose to take missions from. He aims to find out just what has happened to the heroes who have disappeared during the Fusion Invasion, using an alien device known as the Power Level Tracker. Eventually, it is revealed that Fusion Demongo, with his counterpart's stolen powers, is the cause of the disappearances. With the enlisted help of Samurai Jack, the player rescues and frees the missing heroes. In the aftermath, it is revealed that Aku, Jack's mortal enemy, is lurking in the shadows. Dexter also appears to have a dislike of imaginary friends, like Mandark's hatred of magic. It is more likely, however, that he was mad only at Coco for destroying one of his machines and at Cheese for disabling the shields during an important battle. (Very likely these displays of impatience resulted more from his lack of tolerance for annoying individuals such as Dee Dee than for Imaginary Friends as such, meaning he would show no hate for Wilt or Eduardo). Echo Echo stated during the Birthday Bash that Dexter made a device that lets Ben send his aliens around the world. How he had done this without damaging the Omnitrix is still unknown. Starting from the Academy update until the original games shutdown, Dexter could be seen at Mt. Neverest, telling recruits what his guide missions involve. Nano Development and Enhancement Nanos were created by the unlikely team of Dexter and Mandark, who used their combined genius in order to create the ultimate weapon against Fuse. However, they created these Nanos too late to stop the damage that The Future had already done. After the player arrived in The Future due to the time travel experiment, a plan was created to send back the instructions on how to create Nanos back to The Past via wormholes, along with other important information. In an update ( ), the DexLabs Primary Nano Research Facility was added to the game. Here, Nanos are kept in Nano Incubation Chambers, where the improvement of their production is under way. In this specific lab, research regarding the Johnny Bravo and Cheese Nanos are taking place. Other Appearances Clothes and Weapons There is a set based on the exoskeleton Dexter builds in the Dexter's Lab episode "Dexter Dodgeball", that can be obtained by doing guide missions for him. There is also a set based on his superhero alter ego, Dexstar, which he took on in the episode "Star Spangled Sidekicks", and is acquired in the same way. A set based on the outfit Dexter wore in the episode "Mock 5" can obtained by defeating fusion monsters. Vehicles The Genius Hoverboard, Dexlabs Jetbike, and Dexlabs Hovercar are available to rent. A hovercar based on the Mock 5 is also available to rent. FusionFall Heroes In FusionFall Heroes, Dexter has discovered an element known as Dextronium, which he and other heroes use to combat Fusion monsters. His basic weaponry consists of four robotic arms on his back, each armed with a blaster pistol, as well as a large wrench-like weapon for close quarters. Attires DexterPrime.png|Dexter Prime Dexter bobo.png|Fez Dexter HeatblasterDexter.png|Heatblaster Dexter GoopGearDexter.png|Goop Gear Dexter NullVoidDexter.png|Null Void Dexter Dexter crystal.png|Crystal Dexter Dexter steampunk.png|Steampunk Dexter Gallery Dexteroriginall.png|Dexter's original design from Dexter's Laboratory Dexter Retro 2.10.png|Dexter in Tech Square (Retro Patch 2.10) Dexter Retro 2.8.1.png|Dexter in Tech Square (Retro Patch 2.8.1) Dexter 0.png|Dexter in Tech Square (Original Game) Dexterity.jpg|Biography Page Dodgeball Helmet.png|Dodgeball Helmet Dodgeball Exo-Shirt.png|Dodgeball Exo-Shirt Dodgeball Armor Engine.png|Dodgeball Armor Engine Dodgeball Exo-Pants.png|Dodgeball Exo-Pants Dodgeball Exo-Boots.png|Dodgeball Exo-Boots Dodgeball Cannon.png|Dodgeball Cannon Dexstar Goggles.png|Dexstar Goggles Dexstar Torso.png|Dexstar Torso Dexstar Jetpack.png|Dexstar Jetpack Dexstar Pants.png|Dexstar Pants Dexstar Boots.png|Dexstar Boots Mock 5 Helmet.png|Mock 5 Helmet Mock 5 Jacket.png|Mock 5 Jacket Mock 5 Pants.png|Mock 5 Pants Mock 5 Shoes.png|Mock 5 Shoes DX Genius Hoverboard.png|DX Genius Hoverboard Genius Hoverboard.png|Genius Hoverboard DX Dexlabs Jetbike.png|DX Dexlabs Jetbike Dexlabs Jetbike.png|Dexlabs Jetbike DX Dexlabs Hovercar.png|DX Dexlabs Hovercar Dexlabs Hovercar.png|Dexlabs Hovercar (Retro Icon) DexlabsCar.png|Dexlabs Hovercar (OG Icon) DX Mock 5 Hovercar.png|DX Mock 5 Hovercar Mock 5 Hovercar Retro.png|Mock 5 Hovercar (Retro Icon) Mock 5 Hovercar.png|Mock 5 Hovercar (OG Icon) Dexter render.jpg|Dexter's Render Art Dexter Prototipo.jpg|Concept Art Dexter-cartoon-network-fusionfall-26665391-1920-1200.jpg|Dexter computer wallpaper Dexter, Edd and Mandark.jpg|Dexter, Mandark, and Edd FusionFallvid2.jpg|Dexter rallying heroes to fight Fuse Dexter cure.jpg|Dexter looking at paralysis substance Dexter Fusion.png|Fusion Dexter FusionFall-FusionDexter.jpg|Fusion Dexter's Biography Page Fusion Dexter render.jpg|Fusion Dexter Nano Dexter bio.png|Dexter Nano's Biography Page Parents intro dexter.png|Dexter's Nano NanoDexter.png|Dexter's Nano Icon (Retro) NanoDexterOG.png|Dexter's Nano Icon (OG Game) DexterA.png|Message Box Icon 6423.png|Model from the original FusionFall 20510.png|Model from FusionFall Heroes Trivia * In the series, he is short and is eight years old, but in FusionFall, he is around 13-15 and as tall as a teenager. Because of this, his Nano resembles his cartoon form more than he does (mostly in size). * He is one of the four NPCs to give out two Nano missions. The other three are Ben, Grandpa Max, and Lance. * In the show, Dexter has no hair on the back of his head, but in FusionFall, he and his counterpart Nano do. * He is voiced by Candi Milo, who also voices Cheese and Coco. * In FusionFall Heroes, his pupils are not shown under his glasses, unlike in FusionFall. * The wrench he uses is FusionFall Heroes appears to be the same one he used in the Future while fighting Fusion Buttercup. *On August 5th 2019, Dexter was moved slightly further away from his building's entrance in Retro Beta Patch 2.10 Category:Characters Category:Guides Category:Humans Category:Nanos Category:NPCs Category:FusionFall Heroes Category:DexLabs Category:Dexter's Laboratory NPCs